Energia
Usage Use him however you wish, just give credit to me please. Notice Still a bit WIP but almost done. He's mainly a RP character but if you want you can use him. Just give credit! Also, if the screen looks glitchy, just use his Text Only page here. Table of Contents #Personality #Appearance #History #Bonds #Strengths and Weaknesses Personality Straight to the point, Energia is very protective, friendly, and outgoing... with his friends. He makes friends very easily and doesn't have much trouble socializing. This is, however, when he actually attempts to make friends. His friends stick with him and commonly trust him when they feel troubled about something. He's a reliable friend, but a little paranoid about what might happen to them. Typically, he is someone who you can rely on in a scuffle. His natural protectiveness means he won't flee if your still fighting, and he barely flinches when faced with a threat by himself. However, he is absolutely terrified of his allies getting hurt, and will stop them from fighting if he can. His fatal flaw would definitely be paranoia. He feels like anyone he doesn't know could stab him in the back at any time. Because of this, he tends to act very cold to other dragons, and appears haughty and selfish to most of them. However, this is just because he suspects the worst of everyone, so he tends to think of strangers as lesser than him. Better him to get that pile of gold and not the guy who MIGHT stab him in the back later, right? Appearance Energia is, at first glance, what seems like a standard Nightwing. He is quite lanky and almost looks unhealthy around his wings, but is actually quite nimble despite this. His jaws look threatening and many dragons avoid him because of this. His underbelly is tinted purple-gray and white, his claws and teeth are a dazzling ivory color, and his eyes are a unnatural purple. History Well, i mean, i was originally going to have him with a cursed amulet and all that weird stuff but i applied for an RP and i didn't fit the mood and i like the idea of a stock standard Nightwing more sooo... Enjoy! Backstory Energia was born in the volcano to his mother and father Starwave and Andro. He was raised there for years, and lets just say that he didn't like the living conditions(Infected corpses? Won't that get me infected... or worse, all of us?). As such, it was almost a relief when he had an excuse to leave thanks to the lava. He was grateful for the Rainwing rule, as he didn't think the NightWings were up to protecting themselves at this point. One of the first things he did when the Nightwings set up the new village was volunteer as a village guard. That way it wouldn't be odd to be paranoid, or so he thought... Bonds Add yourself if you want! (I Recommend adding yourself if your in a RP he's in) Starwave - Friendly Andro - Indifferent Blacknight - Indifferent Milky - Indifferent Strengths and Weaknesses Energia has a multitude of different strengths and weaknesses. Physically his main strengths are his jaws, his fire... the standard Nightwing's arsenal. The main weaknesses are his brittle and weak talons that he uses very little in battle, and is useless for anything but holding people down or for more mundane uses, like holding a spear or a scroll. He's also quite fragile and relies on his reflexes and armor to not be hurt. When it comes to mental strengths and weaknesses, he's quite a bit weaker. His strongest attribute is protectiveness, but this is outbalanced by a rampant paranoia and belief that people he doesn't know personally are always wrong. This makes it difficult for him to get a friend naturally, he has to try to get friends. Overall he's pretty snobbish, but you can trust him to always be making a plan to get out of any number of made up scenarios in his head. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Soldier)